Aspects of the invention are directed to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with a hidden gap between a frame and a lens.
Numerous types of electronic devices are presently in use. Exemplary electronic devices include televisions, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers and cellular telephones. Many feature wireless communication capability and/or are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices. Electronic devices can be static or may be portable, with many being small enough to fit within a pocket, a belt holster, a briefcase or a purse. As the form factor of static or portable devices has shrunk recently, so have the sizes of various components of the electronic devices. For example, frames and lenses have steadily decreased in size for many years.
In general, the frame of an electronic device provides for structural support and impact protection. The lens covers the display and provides for optical effects and, in the case of touchscreens, permits operations of the capacitive sensor disposed below the lens. Due to assembly issues, such as machining tolerances, there is often a gap formed between the frame and the lens in particular electronic devices. This gap can reduce an aesthetic appeal of the electronic device and can form a rough edge that is unpleasant to touch.